


Mischief 's Siren

by midsummernightsk



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Bondage, Bossy Loki, Erotica, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loki Doesn't Share, Loki claims who he wants, Romance, warning Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummernightsk/pseuds/midsummernightsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's eyes followed the woman striding forward with a smile hugging Jane Foster. He discovered her name was Angelina, blessed with a sultry voice of a siren.<br/>A voice that beckons him that seemed to have power over him whether he wanted to admit it or not. He decided to see if Angelina  processed magic, it would explain his reaction. An idea took shape in his mind as he moved toward her, he was the king of mischief after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Believe this idea comes due to a imagine Loki somewhere always loved the idea of a rocker and Loki. My muses had been quiet till coming across the sweet Ice-Queen-Of-Music's playlist on her blog. The music woke my muses up and re-inspired me to do a re-edit of the story. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank everyone of you for reading my fan-fictions, hope these stories whisk you away to other worlds of love.

Loki’s eyes followed the Midgarden as she strode forward with a smile hugging Jane Foster. He discovered her name was Angelina, blessed with a sultry voice of a siren. Long dark hair hung to her waist, as Thor took her bag smiling nodding politely. How upset they would be if they realized he was here, a wicked smile touched lips his as he considered letting his dear brother catch a glimpse of him. But he did not wish to play his hand at this time, no he come here for one reason, Angelina. 

 

Admittedly he didn’t see the attraction to Midgardians they didn’t live long, though Lady Foster had spirit. He came here checking on his brother to assure himself that Thor was busy with Midgardians, he knew it was a matter of time before he returned home once again. Jane Foster’s group of friends had been out celebrating her birthday when he first saw and heard Angelina sing. 

 

Power surged beautifully though Angelina’s voice, it was as if she was summoning him. At first, he was angry with this waif-like woman upon the small stage, how dare she call to him, his body responded to her voice. Harding at the sultry sound of her calling for the one who could awaken her. She took his breath away, never did he get involved, l sentiment, never. His eyes narrowed as he watched her move across the stage, hips swaying in time with the music, people crowding the stage, how men reacted to her. The Very fiber of his body wanted to mark her as his alone.

 

Silently he watched as a couple of people pulled her to the dance floor where she danced uninhibitedly, laughing as long dark hair whirled about her. Loki noticed a man approached from behind, moving with her attempting to grind against her. When his body touched hers, Angelina spun around, moving closer to her friend's circle. Loki was already in motion moving out of the crowd, without a sound, or fuss, so quickly no one noticed. People just assumed when he approached the man that they were friends. They left Angelina’s breathed a sigh of relief looking at her friends, shrugging starting to dance again. The use of magic on a weak mind easy enough, though he wanted to tear the mortal to shreds, acting rashly would not do tonight.

 

As he returned his gaze sought out Angelina across the room stilling the moment he found her, it seemed as if she was glancing about for someone as Jane and Thor spoke to her. A slight smile touched his lips as her gazed stopped on him, giving her just a mere nod he raised a glass to her. Her attention was pulled back to Jane for a moment before hugging Jane when Thor approached her speaking, the urge to tear her away from him rose. Would she fawn over his brother would like so many others, his mouth harden in a thin line. Angelina was his, his alone no one would have her; it was irrational thought, yet he liked the sound of it. As she left the group walking to the door he decided to see if she processed magic, it would explain his reaction. An idea took shape in his mind as he moved toward her, he was the king of mischief after all. 

 

Moving fluidly through the crowd as the woman made her way through the crowded bar, he smiled patiently waiting till she walked right into him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” softly spoken as she looked up immediately he was struck by her large blue eyes fringed with dark lashes “ It's odd how fast this place filled up.” 

 

“It’s quite alright, would you like a drink,” he smiled pleasantly at her watching amused at her eyes widening before speaking again. Enjoying the feel of her small curvy body pressed close as people moved by them, a small hand resting on his chest. Something kicked in his chest as he gazed at her, he chooses to ignore it.

 

“No, I’m leaving actually,” smiling at him “I had intended to come thank you, for earlier. It wasn’t necessary for you to step in, I did appreciate it.” 

 

“You should be aware of those around you,” he reprimanded her. “along with what is going on. You were too suggestive it’s irresponsible for someone such as you.” 

 

“Really, yet I should accept a drink with a stranger,” Angelina replied as her eyes narrowed at him. causing his mouth harden in a thin line. “My friends would have stepped in if there was a problem.”

 

“You deliberately entice men with your suggestive dance, the man had every intention of harming you,” he scoffed taking note, not one of her friends had noticed her talking to a stranger. “I thought you wanted to thank me.”

 

“It was just dancing,” lifting her chin not at all appreciating his tone. “Thank you, jerk.” 

 

The vision of her kneeling before him looking up with those blue eye submissive yet full of spirit, a dangerous side of him raised its head. Angering him yet again, she wouldn’t live long, and he wouldn’t be satisfied with what time they had. 

 

Coming out of his reverie, as she turned to walk away, capturing her waist in a firm hold before sliding down to her hand his thumb brushing over her soft skin. His eyes flickered meeting her fiery gaze with a cold yet intense one of his own.

 

"You see it most fitting to call me a jerk when my desire was to see no harm come to you,” his voice low as his thumb pressed into her skin as the air about them sparked before he released her hand. She blinked a moment before pulling back she felt the surge of power, as did he, turning striding away, a small smile touched his lips.

 

Rubbing her hand staring at the tall man a frown touched her lips for a moment, glancing down his touch still lingered where his thumb brushed. She processed a gift of magic with her voice to calm, excite, and enthrall. Picking up that his aura was dark and cold, yet it was what his piercing eyes saw that scared her the most. As if he sensed the darkest corners, the desires that had hidden that she never spoke of out loud. The air had sizzled she felt it to the core of her being; those haunting green eyes would be burned in her mind.

 

Walking out to the cab glancing about feeling like he was watching her, shaking her head thinking nonsense, she was worn out from the long trip that was all. Opening the door of the cab, slipping in the back seat giving the name of the hotel she booked. Jane had offered to let her stay at her place, but honesty with Thor there she wasn’t comfortable. Leaning her head back thinking about Jane trying to introduce to a man and her comment to Jane. 

 

“Jane, can we skip the introducing me to a guy, I have bad taste in men,” she said, it was fact. Angelina had to admit she was always attracted to the tall, dark and dangerous men, deep inside there were dark desires that she didn’t let anyone know about. So she tended to stay away from dating afraid that someone would realize how sick and twisted she was. Tonight just proved it; the cab pulled up to the hotel. Paying the cab driver she slid out heading inside the lovely hotel to her suite.

 

As soon as she closed the door, the shoes come off, moving to the quaint kitchenette pulling out a bottle of wine and glass. Pouring a glass for herself sighing taking a sip, moving toward the windows gazing out her mind drifting back to the green-eyed stranger. Glancing down at where his thumb had brushed against her skin, the touch still lingered. Taking another sip, she decided to shower then bed would be better than staring out the window all night, thinking about a green-eyed man, that she’d never meet again.


	2. Mischief's Siren chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has decided it's time to stop dwelling in Angelina's dreams. It's time he claimed what is his but will Angelina see it the same way.

“Angelina? Ya up for this? It’s crazy tonight,” her bassist called out his eyes shining, wearing tight fitting jeans that would have the girls screaming as soon as he stepped on stage. Hearing the crowd all the way down in the dressing room, she smiled feeling the familiar rush. She could feel the excitement of the crowd the mood which was a great gift at times. This talent helped her to know if they needed to do ballads to calm the crowd or give the foot stomping sing along songs.

As the group gathered huddling for a traditional pre-gig pep talk that started with their first gig, now it was a routine. A tradition that they felt if they broke would cause their show to be terrible, things go wrong, or like a lot of performers, Angelina did one sound check, so no chances were taken. 

“Let’s rock,” they yelled, and the band took the stage Angelina rubbing her palm whispering focusing her mind on the show. The past month had been hell dreams of a green eye man, taking her over, demanding her to submit to him. So many times she’d woken sexually frustrated, wanting was almost painful and cold showers were no help. Ever since that night, he whispered in her dreams of the dark things he wanted to do to her and how good it would feel. Her frustration was beginning to show in the lyrics of her songs; she wasn't sleeping well since she'd dream of him, Loki. 

Adrenaline kicked in as the audience chanted “Angel.” The music swelled as she ran out on the stage, the lights glared, the place sounded like thunder with the stomping of feet. The crowd went wild pausing a moment awash in the sound and energy then her voice floated out over the crowd sultry, weaving with the music, as people began to sing along with her. 

Weaving song after song dark hair swirled about her as lights flashed when a man ran across the stage. Not missing a beat she continued to sing as security swarmed the man, stopping him before he could reach her. A low growl echoed it was the first time awake she heard Loki in her mind, as the man leads off the stage. She could feel the depth of his desire; it made her ache as she sung the next song it reflected in her voice. How do you fight this, it made her angry why did he wish to torture her, he was getting to Angelina making her want him. She refused to think or say his name, partly out of fear. Wondering if she was slowly going crazy he wasn’t real, she was just tired.

She sang in a sweet, sultry voice calling for a lover, her voice passionate, as she moved with a sexiness that was natural with heavy-lidded eyes that smoldered. It was almost like she was challenging, provoking him. There was no way she would back down even if all this were in her head, waltzing across the stage raising her arms as if she was summoning him. 

“Little one, keep tempting me,” Loki’s voice growled in her mind Angelina could almost feel his breath beside her ear, his voice dripped of sex. “I am the only lover you need.” As she sung her eyes searched the crowd for the man in her dreams; it was just in her head. “Stop it Loki,” she thought almost missing a beat realizing she said his name. In the back of her mind, she could hear triumph. “Ah, she finally calls my name.” For the rest of the performance, it is quiet; everything runs well they take the stage twice more to yells and stomping before ending the evening. 

Everyone was excited after the show, drinking, talking and posing for pictures for social media. No one noticed that Angelina was preoccupied, her thoughts were on the voice in her head. It was silent; she almost decided it was imagination turning to leave after a few more pictures. When a buzz of voices caught her attention by the doors leading to the backstage area, the crowd parted like the Red Sea for a tall, dark and dangerous man with an intense green gaze, strode commandingly toward her causing her eyes to widen. Angelina's breath caught at the sight of him; it was the man from that night at the bar; that haunted her dreams, Loki. 

His green gaze scanned the room full of people till it found what he was looking for Angelina, he strode forward his patience at an end; he’d grown tired hiding her dreams. She needed a firm hand, to protect her, he justified that thought that she was his, it wasn’t an emotional thing just a fact. A small smirk touched his lips when her lovely eyes widen at the sight of him. 

“Angelina,” Loki’s spoke when he stopped in front of her watching shock play over that upturned face. “You,” Angelina's voice held a note of apprehension at the sight of him not sure if she wanted to slap him or run or pull him into the dressing room to jump him. “You have to go.” He lifted an eyebrow at her tone; it wasn’t like he wanted to linger here anyway. She had one foolish mortal jumping on stage now these people wanted more of her; even he could see the circles under her eyes. “I have every intention of going,” he spoke firmly. 

Taking Angelina's hand leading the way through the small crowd toward the exit “You marked me didn’t you,” she ask knowing the answer to that question. When a car pulled up the driver stepped out frowning at Loki, Angelina motioned that it was all right as Loki opened the door for her to slide in before joining her. “I can’t believe you found me,” she asked settling in the car.

“I’ve not seen you since that night at the bar,” Angelina turned her face to him taking his sharp cheekbones those thin lips that look cruel yet inviting. Loki picked up her hand brushing his thumb over where he marked her. She could feel him in her head whispering “Yes you have."

 

“You can’t read my mind can you,” hissing at him horrified.

“No, it would be convent I admit,” Loki admitted then chuckled at her, Angelina looked relieved at that news.

Once the car pulled up to the hotel, they exited heading to her room once the door closed he watched her, knowing the little spitfire was about to let loose. “Why are you torturing me, and no you can’t be...you know who,” Angelina didn’t want to admit to him it scared the hell out of her. What did it say about her to be attracted to a someone who leads an invasion of her planet the air seem to crackle with tension.

“I’m Loki of Jotunheim, your mine to do with as I wish,” Loki stated stepping closer to her voice had pulled and seduced him now tired of dwelling in Angelina’s dreams. “I’ve not tortured you; you know nothing of torture.” 

Watching her sputter a moment looking up at him several expressions crossing her face. “I’m not yours to do with as you wish, you are not...him. He’s dead; Jane told me a bit about ….” he frowned towering over her. “Say. My. Name.” 

“What is with you and wanting me to say that name,” snapping not backing down rolling her eyes at him. It was as if she couldn’t keep from egging him on she wanted to be in his arms, and it scared the hell out of her. 

“Have I given you a reason to be afraid of me? In your dreams I’ve never harmed you I will not dwell just in your dreams,” his voice a purr as he stroked her long hair back in a gentle fashion, Angelina breath caught looking up at him a fatal mistake. Loki’s eyes had narrowed before he captured her mouth in a kiss his large hands gripped Angelina’s upper arms pulling her to him. Ravishing her mouth his tongue demanded entrance. 

Angelina always desired this hidden under the independent attitude part of her wanted a man that could dominate her to breathe life into her. God, she needed therapy moaning surrendering to his demanding tongue opening her mouth to Loki hands trying to reach for him to grip on to him repelled yet wanting him. All those dark fantasies that swam in the back of her mind tucked away from the light of day. 

He pulled away emerald eyes piercing blue ones one hand slipping into her hair cupping the back of her head massaging as his other pulled her flush against him. "You don't need to hide from me Angelina I will fulfill your darkest fantasies."

"I don't want to be attracted to you," Angelina whispered feeling as if she was losing a battle for her soul. He didn't when wince at that just nodding his head. "I know, but we belong. I'm not willing to walk away because of your fear of me."

She closed her eyes trying to be strong losing the battle with her body melting against his her muscle deep inside clenched that feminine core flamed to life as her stomach flipped betraying what she believed in. "How could you think my need for independence would fit with your need of control, I'll drive you nuts if you don't drive my crazy before that. We'll hate each other." 

"Of course I want to control, but for your safety, Angelina someone needs to protect you." 

Looked up from under her lashes to see if he was on fire for that lie like that one. "Wonder why lightening doesn't strike you for lying?"  
He chuckled darkly as his hand dipping stroking over her waist. "God of lies and my brother doesn't even know I'm alive at the moment."  
"You want to rule over me," her voice soft. "Perhaps." "I'll ask Thor if.." 

Something dangerous flared in the depths of his eyes. "You stay away from my brother. I mean it, Angelina." She stiffened she wasn't attracted to Thor at out and she didn't like the jealousy in Loki's voice it made her hiss. His hand left her then come down hard on her ass suddenly she wanted to sink her teeth into him.

"I don't care if you get mad for once in your life listen to someone who knows more than you on this. Dangerous things are on the horizon for my brother you do not need to get swept up in it stay far away from him. There is no reason for your childish defiance." 

Angelina studied Loki's face for a moment. She didn't care for Thor in truth reaching up touching his stern face deciding he was pushing her but why? He captured her hand kissing the center of her palm causing her stomach to flip her body demanding fulfillment consequences be damned. Every nerve lit up his eyes flared his tongue tracing over his mark in the center of her palm. Long, slow that made her stop breathing as Angelina felt it, as if it was slipping over her feminine core. His tongue circled a moan escaped her becoming wet in response to him. Loki flicked his tongue over the mark the throbbing between her legs built and built. 

He's just licking the palm of my hand how could I feel it she thought wildly. Angelina was so close to an orgasm, feeling his tongue on her clit instead of her palm. Her eyes widen how was it possible magic it was magic she had some talent but not like this. Her body melted, responding to him like a sacrifice and she didn't in truth want to prevent it. 

"I won't give you up," he murmured against her palm. "You belong to me, mine alone and I belong to you." She shook her head through lying to herself whimpering. It had been so long her body was rebelling against her knowing the truth, craving him wanting to tear his clothes off. He dominated her personal space, his scent, the coolness of him surrounding her erotic dangerous. "You're mine," he growled his mouth moving to hers claiming lush, soft one's streaks of fire raced through she clutched his shirt wrinkling it suddenly her body pressed against him shaking feeling the ghost tongue pushing her over the edge licking sucking. Moaning into his mouth rubbing against him feeling his rock hardness before breaking the kiss. 

His hands made quick work of her clothes as she ripped at his shirt as his hand quickly undid his pants kicking them aside before leaning down kissing her shoulder hands pulling her back against his hard body. Loki's mouth moved to capture a pert nipple between his teeth biting rolling his tongue over the nub as he guided her to the floor spreading her shapely legs rubbing against her heat. Angelina moans rose nails scratching at him pulling him to her rocking against his impressive length. 

She tasted just like honey he remembered so vividly from the palace beehives where he'd stolen kisses from servant girls. Strings from bees and worst, he'd accept whatever to have her because, in the end, the pleasure spreading from her the taste would be worth the price he'd have to pay in the end. The way the fire in her rose to meet his made it worth while. 

Flames engulfed him feeling took him by surprise all his control spun out of control. No woman had been able to affect him this way her voice, her taste, her body beneath him was addicting. A deep growl rumbled up through his chest as the head of his cock pushed at her warm entrance. "Loki," her voice whispered at his ear right or wrong he pushed home. His growl turned to a moan at the sound of her sweet voice saying his name as her fingers fisted in his hair as holding on for dear life. Their mouths found each other tongue twined, desperate, devouring each other's passion. 

His hands slid down over her body, cupping her breasts playing with her nipple. Angelina bit his lips as he stretched her filling her moaning against his mouth nails biting deep her heart pounding. "Mine your mine," he whispered as her legs wrapping her legs taking him deep into her "Say it, Angelina." Something in his voice under the rough, harsh sound tugged at her lips moving to his ear whispering "You're mine Loki."

He pounded into her growling like a wild animal teeth at her shoulder sinking into her flesh. Angelina's head fell back her body convulsed, sending streaks of fire racing her body clamping about him. Loki took her breath away; his body pushed her to the edge his moans mixing with hers till they hit the crest falling over the edge.


End file.
